joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yhwach (MaxWanked)
Tier: Always Infinity times beyond your wildest imagination and beyond and keep beyond infinity times over again and again until you get headache by thinking of it and then beyond again | Will always outmaneuver your wank | Any words try to describe his majesty tier is blasphemy!!! Name: Yhwach, often referred to simply as "Your Majesty", American's call him Juha Bach, Jehovah, YHWH, Yahweh, The-One-Above-All-Wank (In the Bleach Universe anyways) Origin: Bleach fanboys wank is strong in this one, Bleach, Omniverse Gender: Any word that try to describe his gender is blasphemy Age: As old or young as he needs to be Classification: Bleach Wanker's god, God of Gods, The One True God, Narutoverse Killer, Verse Soloer, Manga-The-One-Above-All-Wank Powers and Abilities: Vastly Transcended Omnipotence, Vastly Transcended Omnipotence, Vastly Transcended Omnipotence, Hentai Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invincible as fuck, Immortal (type ∞^∞), Regeneration (Ridiculously-Really-True-Supreme-God-of-Godly+), able to make anyone from DBS and Naruto-Verse his slaves, casually solos The-One-Above-All, can solo any verse with a blink of his eye without him even need to blink, can absorb anything and anyone, Shenanigans warping, conceptual wank, anything that Yukari can do without boundaries | Invulnerable to all types of wanks and fanboyism, Invulnerable to any kind of prophecy, Can one-shot anything and anyone that try to make any kind of prophecy to him, Can one-shot anything and anyone that make him boring, Mustache manipulation(can instantly control anyone who has or will ever have a mustache), have every powers that everyone can think, can't think, or will never thinking and way beyond anything the ancient alien guy and his alien shenanigans can possibly imagine and beyond | Can see into the future when someone else is this wiki will put him against she/he/it favorite waifu so he can change she/he/it favorite waifu Tier and power to minus Infinity beyond your wildest imagination, and every possible and impossible wank in the existence, non existence, and blah blah blah blah the end! Attack Potency: Any word that tries to describe his Attack Potency is blasphemy Speed: Any word that tries to describe his Speed is blasphemy Lifting Strength: Any word that tries to describe his Lifting Strength is blasphemy Striking Strength: Any word that tries to describe his Striking Strength is blasphemy Durability: Any word that tries to describe his Durability is blasphemy Stamina: Any word that tries to describe his Stamina is blasphemy Range: Seriously just read his ability above... Standard Equipment: His mustache Intelligence: Any word that tries to describe his Intelligence is blasphemy Weaknesses: Yhwach gets rid of any weakness with the Auswahlen and translates it into power FEATS: Ask Your God and Saviour himself first but don't doubt him or you will die instantly without Pre-Justice./Internet/Power of Wank. One shot Kenpachi just cause he was boring. Notable Wank and Mustache: Every single word that try to describe his power is blasphemy and need to be punishment by Wanking him even more! because his power is truly Transcended even the concept of words, and all of you see here is just merely a desperate attempt to try to grasp his power! Shenanigans Distribution Power: Even in Base form and without his Wank and Mustache Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his shenanigans to another being at will, Yhwach can also acquires wank by bestowing his shenanigans directly to his fanboys, allowing his fanboys to cultivate it, and then taking it back when they done wanking him to oblivion, Yhwach also has distribution his shenanigans to all of his Haters, meaning for every characters and wank that they created, Yhwach will also has their wank and can take back his wank from them whenever he likes, or whenever they get stomps in battle. Six Path Tenseigan, Naruto/Madara/Kaguya Mode: After absorbing them along with their souls, he gain every single one of the powers and wank of the Narutoverse and used them to kill the verse along with Goku, Saitama and Superman, but most important The-One-Above-All And PR BeyondWank the false Gods from the comic books wankers. Super Quincy 2/3/4/God/Blue/Rose/Rainbow/Infinite: '''Yhwach gains access to all these versions of Super Saiyan after sneezing on Goku which resulted in him getting accidentally oneshotted and Yhwach absorbing his remains. '''Mustachepotence: Used this move to make anyone and anything his slaves that will keep wanked him for even more, and he also can use this move as an automatic defensive ability that will literally transform any attacks and nonsense into his slaves. Mustache Testament: Yhwach dank Mustache, the Spear of Wankstiny, something only His Mustache can wield, This dank Mustache is described as being “Dank like Chair-Sama, Troll like Sosuke Aizen, and irresistible like Yoruichi's Booty”, meaning that the spear is always more dank than your dankest imagination like Chair-Sama, Troll your life like Sosuke Aizen, and will outwank your waifu as Yoruichi's Booty is irresistible, before dragging your mom to Wandenreich to become part of Yhwach legion. Aside from Yhwach himself, those who look upon the Wankstiny itself will have their wank burned and their dank erased, and attempting to lay hands on Yhwach dank Mustache will also wasting your life the longer you hold onto it. Irreversible Wank: Any kind of wank that he deals to the world does not heal and the stronger and more dank the wank used against him, the further the wank itself will be "broken", and never return to normal and then become undank, However, if Yhwach is defeated, then Anyone that dared to edit his losses is need to be punishment by wanked his Mustache for the rest of their life! Contradictory Wankjunction: This wank makes the undank dank, it paradoxically materializes the reverse outcome of a situation, such as winning against dankest opponent and such. Wank Absorption and Replication Immunity: The wank summoned by Yhwach cannot be stolen or replication in any way as he controls all of the the wank in existence, non existence, and infinity times beyond, beyond, beyond, beyond and keep beyond until jesus christ get headache for thinking of it and whoever the hell that insist their favorite wank will work on him then the more likely he will Mustachepotence your favorite wanker instead. The AlmightyGan: When Yhwach activates The AlmightyGan He gain all speed, powers, lifting strength, striking strength, durability, stamina, range, ability, equipment, intelligent, sight, calc, notable attacks/techniques, words and wank from all fictional, non fictional, real person, fanboy, haters or whatever you wanna call them and anything that he "knows" will become his ally, and that speed, powers, lifting strength, striking strength, durability, stamina, range, ability, equipment, intelligent, sight, calc, notable attacks/techniques, words and wank will not only be unable to defeat him, but their speed, powers, lifting strength, striking strength, durability, stamina, range, ability, equipment, intelligent, sight, calc, notable attacks/techniques, words and wank will become undank and cannot outdank him in anyway. * Omni-Every-Single-Wank: Yhwach can see every wank that is to occur from the past,present into the far-flung future wherever that wank will actually occur in the past, present, and future or not. He can "know" any possible and impossible wank, shenanigans, and nonsense at once that lies within his gaze and like countless grains of sand in the every fanboys mind Yhwach observes and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge to unwank and then Downplayed their Profile to the oblivion and beyond! * Fanboy Wankdification: Yhwach states that the true power of The AlmightyGan is the ability to prevent any wank. He utilizes this wank by setting up traps where he knows any keyboard (or smartphone, phone, dumbphone, whatever) warrior will be and attacking their keyboard(or smartphone, phone, dumbphone, whatever) before they can even begin to defend their own wank and thus prevent them to challange his own wank in the first place. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure these fanboys use to wank themselves in order to facilitate his own wank. Key: Base | Wank and Mustache God | With The AlmightyGan Note: Anyone that dared to edit his losses is need to be punishment by wanked his Mustache for the rest of their life Others Notable Victories: Hueco Mundo (Harribel is now chained up in his sex dungeon) Soul Society (One-shotted chair-sama) DBS Verse (Casually solos it) Son Goku (In the Future Goku lose his head) Superman (Made him his sex slave. Here's a picture of Superman after Yhwach is finished with him.) TOAA (Mustache slap) The Spectre (Ate him for dinner) Galactus (While having sex, one-shotted him) The Living Tribunal (He killed him with his eyes closed...and raping his face with his mustache) Sailor Moon Verse (He found more waifu's) Naruto Verse (Without lifting a finger) One Piece Verse (Broke the ship and all of them fell into the water, then they were eaten by spider-sharks created by Yhwach) Saint Seiya (Easily removed those armors with his mind, after that it was easy as pie) Fairy Tail (He ate the men and made the womens his waifu's) Thanos with the infinity Gauntlet (Was turned into a star in the heavens) John Cena (He think he was Prophet) Filthy Frank (Fairy Tails dragon slayer's "facts" were destroyed by Goku's PhD.) Naruto (Wanked) (Because he is Omni-everything) Kaguya (She touched Yhwach's mustache) Chuck Norris (In the Future Yhwach deleted his profile) Shin Megami Tensei-verse (Turned YHVH's heads into sand) Tai and Agumon (Shoved Agumon up Tai's ass) Ash and all of his pokemon (Shoved all of Ash's pokemon up his ass, making him explode) Shrek (Turned his onions into monsters, and then commanded them to eat Shrek for dinner) Asriel Dreemurr (Blew him up with his own Chaos Blaster) Bill Cipher (Tore him ∞^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞ new ones) Muhammed Ali (Beat him in boxing while only using 0% of his power) Bruce Lee (Neck Snap using Mustache) Batman (Forces Batman to make him sandwiches every morning) Saitama (Made Saitama's suit into a monster and it ate Saitama) Errorsaness (Mustache slap him into nonexistence) Ajimu Najimi (Almighty Skill Her into Oblivion) Lord Ahmed (In the future Yhwach made him his sex slave and forced him to wank his Mustache for the rest of his life) Every other verse in the Omniverse Notable Losses: '''Yhwach converts any loss to a default victory via rewriting the future. '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Altered time to conclude them in his favor '''It should be noted that everything on this page is lowballing as his majesty is easily multiuniversal +++ and as such his power is infinite and can't be quantified. When asked to show feats in vs forums, simply link a picture of his moustache as its dankness is a feat itself. Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Wanked Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:God Category:Kings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Absorption Users Category:Beyond Tiers